baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Snyder
Kyle Ehren Snyder (born September 9, 1977 in Houston, Texas) is a Major League Baseball relief pitcher who is currently a free agent. Previously, Snyder played with the Kansas City Royals ( , - ) and Boston Red Sox (2006-2008. He is listed at 6-8 and 220 pounds, is a switch hitter, and throws right-handed. Background Snyder graduated from Riverview High School in Sarasota, Florida in 1996. While in high school he lettered in baseball, basketball, swimming and golf. He was drafted by the Tampa Bay Devil Rays in amateur draft but chose to attend UNC-Chapel Hill instead. Snyder played three years for UNC-Chapel Hill, and also played for the Chatham Athletics of the Cape Cod Summer league where he was named the top prospect. In the summer of 1997, Snyder played in the Valley League (wooden-bat league in Virginia for pro prospects) for the Winchester Royals. Kyle's preferred nickname is Big Snyd. Professional career In 1999, he was a first round MLB draft pick (7th pick overall) of the Kansas City Royals. He played for Spokane Indians in and was named top prospect in the Northwest League by Baseball America. His career with the Royals was hampered by several injuries. He only pitched 2 games in and missed the entire minor league season recovering from Tommy John surgery. Between and he was on the disabled list four times including two stays on the 60 day disabled list, missing the entire season after having surgery to repair a torn labrum in his right shoulder. Despite his history with injuries, he was named the 7th-best prospect in the organization by Baseball America in 2003. Snyder started the season with the Royal's minor league affiliate, Omaha Royals, and was promoted to the majors on June 8, 2006 to face the Texas Rangers. After giving up nine runs (five earned) and ten hits in a two inning start, he was designated for assignment. On June 16, 2006, he was claimed off waivers by the Boston Red Sox and added to active roster on June 19. He split the remainder of the season between Boston and the Pawtucket Red Sox. He is best known in Boston for his 4 1/3 inning relief effort for the Red Sox in a July 31, 2006 game against the Cleveland Indians. Entering the game with Boston trailing 8-6 in the 5th, he held the Indians scoreless before David Ortiz hit a walk-off 3-run homer in the bottom of the 9th, giving the Red Sox a stunning 9-8 victory. He allowed only 1 hit while walking none and striking out 6. Snyder first full season in the majors was in where he appeared in 46 games, one more than his previous three professional years combined. On January 12, 2007 he signed a one-year contract with the Red Sox avoiding the arbitration process. On April 6, , the Snyder was designated for assignment to make room for Josh Beckett, who was returning from the 15-day disabled list. On April 14, 2008, he accepted an assignment to remain in the Red Sox organization, and will report to Triple A Pawtucket. See also *Pawtucket Red Sox Alumni *List of Boston Red Sox people *List of Major League Baseball players *List of University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill alumni References External link * Kyle Snyder Minor League stats, Baseball Reference Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:Major league players from Texas Category:Major league pitchers Category:Kansas City Royals players Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:Spokane Indians players Category:Lowell Spinners players Category:Omaha Royals players Category:Pawtucket Red Sox players Category:2007 Boston Red Sox World Series Championship Team Category:Minor league baseball players Category:Starting Pitchers Category:Relief Pitchers Category:Players